


The Letter

by SmudgedInk



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Norman Reedus One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

My stomach sank as I heard the inevitable knock on my front door.   
I'd done this to myself and I knew I had to face the consequences.   
I opened the door and saw Norman standing there holding the letter I'd sent him.   
The one that I poured out exactly how I felt about my best friend. How I'd fallen in love with him...  
"Hi." I said sheepishly.   
"You know..." He began quietly as he walked over the threshold. "I honestly don't know how to respond to this."  
I backed away, letting him in and shutting the door behind him.   
"I'm sorry." I said with my voice quivering. "I had to let you know how I felt. I know it's stupid and..."  
"You didn't let me finish." He cut me off.   
He walked toward me and tossed the letter on to the couch.   
"What I wanted to say..." He continued "was that I didn't know whether to tell you that I loved you too before or after I fucked your brains out."  
He walked me back against the door of my apartment, and when there was nowhere else for us to go, he hesitated centimeters from my lips.   
"We can't go back to just being friends if we do this." I panted.   
"Good." He replied.   
He finally kissed me pushing his hands up under my shirt and along my sides.   
I hadn't worn a bra, and he obviously didn't seem to mind that.   
I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands finally urged my shirt over my head and my body stiffened as my back touched the cold door.  
He knelt down making quick work of my jeans and panties, sliding them past my hips and in to a puddle on the floor.   
He parted my knees and made room for himself between my thighs as my eyes closed.   
I became acutely aware of his tongue parting the folds of my flesh and lapping gently at the bud of nerves there.  
He hooked my leg over his shoulder to gain better access to me and began nibbling at my clit.   
My small pants became heavy breaths as he brought me closer to orgasm.   
I bit my lip and held back the loud moans building in my throat as he stood up.   
His lips and teeth nibbled at my neck and shoulder while I took this opportunity to unbutton his jeans.   
"I've waited so long to touch you... Hear you moan for me..." His voice traveled down my spine and into my core.   
I couldn't wait anymore, and neither could he.   
He pushed his clothing down just enough to release himself.   
"Now," he continued "I wanna make you cum for me."  
He lifted my right leg over his left arm and slowly slid himself deeply in to me.   
My spine bowed and my shoulders pressed against the door as I adjusted to him.   
He thrust himself hard making me groan unconsciously.   
"You like that beautiful?" He questioned.   
"Mmm. Yeah." Was my reply  
"Lemme hear you baby."  
"Oh God... Norman..."  
He continued his movements as my fingers clinched his shoulders.   
He pressed his forehead to mine and locked eyes with me.   
He made me feel perfect in this moment as he pounded in to me.   
There was no longer friendship here. It was love. Pure and simple.   
"Norman... Mmm. I'm..."   
I couldn't catch my breath.   
"Do it baby. Cum for me. Come on"  
When I finally let go, his fingers clenched my throat sending me over the edge.   
His release quickly followed mine after a few more thrusts and a string of neatly knitted curses.   
We stood there in the moment, and he brushed strands of hair from my face.   
"I love you too" he said quietly. "Always have."


End file.
